


Арсенал / Arsenal

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Post-Tsalguasa, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Тому, кто говорит, будто готов на всё, стоит быть готовым к последствиям.





	Арсенал / Arsenal

Мостик «Непобедимого Разума» тихо гудел, как скрывшийся от грозы пчелиный улей. 

Не звучало ни слова в полный голос, не было лишних движений: лишь мерцание голо-экранов, потрескивание когитаторов и редкие, быстрые взгляды через плечо. Умная реакция для тех, кто не хотел бы услышать нечто фатально неприятное. «Я своими руками выброшу вас в варп, офицер, если вы неспособны справиться с обязанностями», как в прошлый раз, или что-нибудь ещё в таком роде.

Обычно Лев не произносил угроз вслух. Окружающим — как людям, так и астартес, — изрядно хватало взгляда или одного лишь вида, чтобы быстро понять, что к чему, и сделать нечто нужное.

Справедливости ради, иногда всё-таки не хватало, мир бедной голове Немиила.

Корсвейн бесшумно сменил положение скрещённых на груди рук, продолжая наблюдать. 

Лев изменился, в который раз вернулся он к тревожившей его мысли. Со времён Тсагуальсы примарха снедало нетерпение, желание взять реванш. Естественное желание, естественные последствия. Но Лев никогда не обладал ангельским терпением, а теперь это переросло в нервозность зверя, который загнал занозу в лапу и крутился на месте, не зная, как её вытащить. И им, как верным воинам, следовало как можно скорее напасть на след этой когтистой, слишком сильно бьющей занозы в полночно-синей броне.

Говоря начистоту, рассудил Корсвейн, милорд Лев — примарх получше многих других. Он не читает мысли своих астартес, как поговаривали про отступника-Магнуса и лорда Сангвиния — и это уже очень славно.

— Кор, — коротко и близко произнесли за спиной, так что не собранные в хвост светлые волосы Корсвейна зашевелились от чужого дыхания. Корсвейн против воли вздрогнул, но затем выверенным движением развернулся на каблуках. Лев умел подходить абсолютно бесшумно.

— Да, милорд? — деловито спросил Корсвейн. Лев уже разорвал дистанцию — раньше, чем он повернулся; возможно, даже раньше, чем он в принципе успел пошевелиться. Облачённая в чёрный табард монументальная фигура стояла на расстоянии двух вытянутых рук и едва заметно щурила глаза. Их завораживающая, пронзительная зелень всё ещё сверкала — то были следы недавнего гнева.

— Ты закончил с распоряжениями? — сухо поинтересовался Лев.

— Да, милорд, — кивнул Корсвейн: его было не удивить переменой в настроении примарха.

— Нужно разобраться с другой проблемой.

— Отлично, милорд.

За бронёй угрожающего безразличия до сих пор шевелилась нервозность. Она прослеживалась в том движении, которым Лев стремительно развернулся на месте, на миг превратившись в чёрный вихрь с ослепительно-светлой полосой белокурых волос.

Он не оглядывался и не ждал — это было не в его натуре. Вторая часть приказа — «Следуй за мной» — так и не прозвучала: Лев не слишком жаловал слова, предпочитая самые скупые указания, и почти не доверял словам других.

Недосказанность — своего рода доверие, мелькнуло в голове у Корсвейна. Доверия довольно опасного свойства, но в чём-то по-своему лестного.

Он не стал нагонять Льва, по опыту зная, что в такие моменты примарху достаточно, чтобы за ним просто шли следом. 

Мостик негромко гудел, желая остаться незамеченным и не желая замечать ничего, что могло бы обрушить на него новую бурю, и вскоре они оба нырнули в лабиринт корабельных отсеков.

***

Корсвейн ожидал другого.

В его представлении в конце пути мог оказаться один из залов, служивших Тёмным Ангелам для переговоров. Возможно, отсек с ведущими расчёты когитаторами или, быть может, даже скупо обставленные личные покои, куда Лев порой вызывал доверенных лейтенантов.

Он не угадал.

В молчаливом, напоминавшем о чащобах Калибана полумраке зала вызывающе блестели лезвиями, ощетинивались шипами, скалили гравированные зубья несколько сотен предметов оружия. Так много, что было нелегко остановить взгляд на чём-то одном. Разномастные клинки, топоры, молоты, копья, кинжалы и более экзотические орудия смерти, названия которых отыскались бы разве что в самых дальних и запылённых томах из старой библиотеки Альдурука.

Оружие ждало хозяина в настенных креплениях, выглядывало из стоек и витрин, занимало приземистые, покрытые тканью постаменты — один из них даже пустовал, ожидая новых клинков. Глаза Корсвейна выцепили из дюжин глянцево поблёскивающих боков и рукоятей небольшую пирамиду брусков для заточки лезвий — последняя деталь, которая должна была подтвердить, кто же владеет всем этим.

Лев мог это собрать, и Лев не доверил бы заботу о своих ценностях каким-нибудь сервиторам.

— Это великолепно, милорд, — выдохнул Корсвейн. — Должно быть, стоило труда и времени собрать всё это.

Стоявший в стороне Лев принял похвалу своей коллекции молча. Корсвейн мог видеть его лицо лишь краем глаза. Ему показалось, что на долю секунды в глазах примарха появился блеск удовлетворённости, но это с той же вероятностью могло быть игрой воображения и теней.

По какой бы причине Лев ни позвал своего Чемпиона, он не торопился её объяснить, и возможность выбрать предмет разговора лежала на плечах Корсвейна. Взгляд космодесантника остановился на обсидианово-чёрном церемониальном щите, где во весь немалый рост поднимался навстречу невидимому неприятелю взъерошенный, разъярённый золотистый лев. Мастерство кузнеца изумляло, и было очевидно, с чьей наковальни сошёл этот предмет.

— Подарок моего брата, — произнёс Лев, перехватив взгляд, и лёгкое, практически незаметное изменение в интонациях значило, что на его губах заиграла усмешка. — Он сказал, что у меня хватает мечей, а подарить щит никто не догадался.

— Это действительно так? — приподнял бровь над уцелевшим глазом Корсвейн.

— Нет. Первый щит мне подарил старый сар Джавиил, который сражался вместе с Лютером. Я разбил его о голову Зверя двести лет тому назад.

— Должен заметить, что Зверям повезло. Они умерли прежде, чем вы собрали всё это.

Ответом был негромкий, сухой смешок, и Корсвейн улыбнулся про себя — он не мог не знать, что некоторые из братьев считают его шутки недопустимыми.

— Мы так и не поговорили о том, что произошло на Тсагуальсе, Кор, — без перехода сказал Лев.

Корсвейн прервал созерцание и обернулся ко Льву всем телом, чтобы оказаться перед пристальным взглядом.

— Что заставило тебя вмешаться в поединок? — спросил Лев, переняв и оставив за собой инициативу.

Корсвейна призадумался, что было не так легко перед этими сверкающими глазами, из-за которых казалось, что всё оружие нацелено на него. Он знал ответ и слишком хорошо помнил развернувшуюся схватку. Но слово «помощь» лишь оскорбило бы Льва, если бы и вовсе не разъярило его. Унизительное слово.

— Мне было невыносимо видеть, как этот мерзавец впивается в вашу шею. Если мне позволительно так говорить о вашем брате, милорд.

— Мою шею? — мягко, почти вкрадчиво уточнил Лев. Его рука потянулась к вороту и оттянула ткань, открыв белоснежную кожу, которая, казалось, матово светилась в полумраке. Гладкую и слишком совершенную для чего-то, во что не так давно впивались пальцы примарха Кёрза.

— Неужели моя шея кажется тебе настолько беззащитной? 

Корсвейн сглотнул и невольно облизал пересохшие губы. В его голове сформировалась и вмиг распалась в ничто чересчур дерзкая мысль.

— Нет, милорд, — мотнул головой Корсвейн, желая, чтобы его способность превращать нелепые ситуации в нелепые шутки вернулась. 

— Выступить против моего сумасшедшего брата было смелым поступком.

И глупым. Он наверняка хотел добавить «глупым», но Корсвейн не успел додумать эту мысль. 

Лев наклонился к нему с видом заговорщика. 

— На что ещё ты готов ради меня, Кор? — напряжённое красивое лицо оказалось так близко, что Корсвейн мог рассмотреть алые точки капилляров в белизне глаз.

— Милорд, — кое-как вытолкнул из себя Корсвейн титул, оказавшийся неуместным из-за бесконечных повторений.

Лев не так прост. Лев никогда не был прост, и происходящее — ещё одна проверка. 

Глаза напротив сверкали так, словно их хозяин знал каждую его мысль, хоть и не владел психическим даром, и его это забавляло.

Он и знал, вдруг прошибло Корсвейна пониманием и дрожью.

— Милорд?.. — Лев ослепительно улыбнулся. — Сейчас ты можешь обращаться ко мне просто «Лев».

— Лев, — произнёс Корсвейн, словно пробуя обращение на вкус. Он улыбнулся и увидел, что невероятная, благоволящая улыбка примарха не исчезла. — Лев, я готов ради тебя на всё.

***

 

Корсвейн предпочёл бы не поверить, если бы ему сказали, какие слова он произнесёт следующими.

Лев поцеловал его раньше, чем он успел выдохнуть — властно и требовательно. Принуждения не было, но Корсвейн запрокинул голову и подался вперёд, отвечая губам, более мягким, более умелым, чем у астартес. Ненадолго — Лев так же проворно отстранился.

Руки Льва нетерпеливо дёрнули его одеяние, сдвинув ворот. Жаркое дыхание обожгло шею, скользнули белокурые пряди волос, мягко щекоча кожу. Лев прильнул губами к его шее, прикусил кожу ниже уха, прижался всем огромным телом.

Корсвейна пробила дрожь возбуждения, хоть он и не ощутил ничего, чего не мог ожидать — то, что грубая ткань балахона слишком резко облегает возбуждённый член. То, что слишком сильно вжавшийся в него Лев должен испытывать то же самое.

Он не знал, что будоражило сильнее — прикосновения или осознание того, чьи губы терзают его шею, оставляя на ней тёмные дорожки следов.

Второе, вынырнула мысль из омута возбуждения. Глава Первого — последний, кого он посмел бы представить в таком качестве.

Маленький лжец, блеснули глаза вновь поднявшего голову Льва. Он замер на долю секунды, словно прислушиваясь, — микроскопическая пауза, которая не могла дать ничего такому, как Корсвейн, — затем нетерпеливо тряхнул головой.

«Снимай», — сказал устремлённый на балахон взгляд, и Корсвейн рывком стащил затрещавшую одежду через голову.

Лев усмехнулся с видом хищного одобрения. Ленивым движением снял и отбросил на помост своё одеяние, обнажая великолепное тело — поджарое, поразительно пропорциональное и гибкое для великана сверхчеловеческой силы.

Без следа прежних ран. Совершенное, с будоражащим удовольствием подумал Корсвейн, чувствуя, как в предвкушении напряглось его собственное тело. Он опустил глаза и едва не присвистнул, увидев размеры «оружия», которым располагал Лев.

«Будет туго», — ухмыльнулся он собственной глупой шутке, и Лев шагнул к нему.

В этот раз поцелуй был более грубым, больше похожим на укус. Губ Корсвейна вскользь коснулись острые зубы, и язык Льва требовательно проник внутрь, заставив раскрыть рот шире. Его собственный язык наткнулся на клыки Льва, и тот чувствительно прикусил его. Лев негромко фыркнул ему в лицо, почувствовав вкус крови, и сжал челюсти сильнее. Корсвейн мягко положил руки на плечи Льва в бессловесной просьбе, и в ответ ощутил, как пальцы Льва с силой сжали его плечи. 

Лев разорвал поцелуй, враз утратившим игривость взглядом обозначив, чего хочет. 

Подчинения.

Корсвейн машинально склонил голову, подчиняясь — примарху и своему телу, и Лев, держа его за плечо, повёл к свободному постаменту. 

Всё полетело с дикой, бессловесной быстротой. Руки Льва деловито посадили его на постамент и развернули. Толчок в плечо сообщил, какой будет поза. Щекоча, коснулись внутренней стороны бёдер пальцы — и унаследованный от животных рефлекс велел ягодицам расслабиться.

Словно вспомнив, что необходимо что-то ещё, Лев наклонился и коротко поцеловал его в шею. Уха Корсвейна на миг коснулось горячее дыхание, словно Лев хотел что-то сказать, но слова не прозвучали.

Лев слишком легко терял терпение. Он контролировал свой нрав, когда хотел, но теперь он отбросил эти старания так же, как раньше — одежду. Ему действительно не терпелось, и поэтому коснувшиеся промежности Корсвейна пальцы были слегка влажными, а движения, разминавшие мышцы, — слишком скупыми и быстрыми. 

«Он мог бы спросить». Мог бы быть обходительнее. Эта мысль вместе с предчувствием пробилась в сознание, несмотря на благоговение перед примархом. Корсвейн был достаточно лояльным воином, чтобы промолчать, но недостаточно послушным сыном, чтобы не понимать. 

Дальше ему оставалось только хрипло выдохнуть. Боль смешалась с возбуждением: цепкие пальцы яростно впились в бока, словно два капкана, и Лев, низко зарычав, рывком вошёл в него во всю длину.

Лев — такой рыцарственный, такой благовоспитанный с виду Лев — слишком многое делал с размаху, шла ли речь о том, чтобы распорядиться об орбитальной бомбардировке или о том, чтобы войти в чей-то зад.

Корсвейну оставалось сцепить зубы и стараться двигаться в такт. Перед его глазами плясали светлые пятна сотен клинков, полумрак слился с тёмным полотном постамента. Лев двигался со свирепой размеренностью, яростными толчками испытывая прочность его ноющих мышц. Слишком много и слишком грубо, но низ живота Корсвейна обдало жаром, который не вызывали прикосновения более бережных любовников. Он не любил и избегал ненужной боли, но будоражащее ощущение от соприкосновения с примархом что-то изменило. Он почти ждал этого: что сильная рука вцепится ему в волосы и заставит прогнуться назад с хриплым стоном. Что те самые белоснежные зубы вопьются в плечо — так, что мучительно задрожат колени.

Мысль об этом заставила Корсвейна застонать. Только его. Лев хрипло дышал, не издавая других звуков, и продолжал вбиваться в него так, словно ему не было дела до того, выгибается ли в экстазе терзаемое им тело. Корсвейн ощутил слабое покалывание в щеках и в замешательстве понял, что это краска унижения. 

Скорее пренебрежение, чем намеренная грубость. Теперь, когда пелена возбуждения спала, Корсвейн мог скосить глаза вбок, на пол, где одна огромная растрёпанная тень методично вколачивалась в другую, всё сильнее стискивая гротескно длинные пальцы.

Капканы. Корсвейну захотелось повести плечами, сбросить гнетущее ощущение от хватки, но он не мог. Что-то не давало — вероятно, та же проклятая гордость, которая не позволяла отрешиться от мыслей и получить свою часть удовлетворения. Он чувствовал себя добычей, которую драл когтями хищник, но никак не любовником того громадного человека, который старательно насаживал его на член.

Лев не должен понять, всполошилась лихорадочная мысль. 

Он и не сможет.

Корсвейн стиснул зубы и, словно очнувшись, ощутил, как о его бёдра трётся слишком горячее тело Льва. Попытался расслабиться и вдохнуть, хрипло застонал вместо выдоха. Всё портило именно его эго: тело подрагивало, уже сведённое судорогой предвкушения скорой развязки. Оно давно покорилось и продолжало плавиться под прикосновениями. 

Этих ласк могло быть достаточно — Льву попросту стоило удостоить вниманием того, кто меньше думал.

Корсвейн физически не мог видеть глаз любовника, но был уверен — он смотрит в одну точку, ничего не видя. Примарх желал избавления от напряжения, не любовной игры — и, вероятно, было честью оправдать его доверие.

Пальцы с силой впились в его разодранный, покрытый липким потом бок, и Корсвейн заскрипел зубами, не довершив мысль. 

Досадная мелочь. Поле боя не щадило, и в крохотной щепотке боли не было ничего необратимого. Если бы звук несдержанности вдруг не расслышал Лев.

И лишние мысли отшибло.

***

Толчок вышел слабым — для того, чей удар способен пробить корабельное перекрытие. Воздух взвизгнул в ушах. Корсвейн врезался лицом в тёмный материал постамента, ощутив, что под бархатом скрыт металл, и обыденный вкус крови в разбитых губах. Задний проход полоснуло вспышкой боли — Лев отделился от него. Некстати застучавшая в висках, словно удары набата, кровь мешала услышать львиную долю звуков, но неровное дыхание выдавало местоположение.

Оторвёт голову, без тени юмора решил Корсвейн. Неудовлетворительный результат стараний.

Но как же глупо: Немиил встретил свою бесславную смерть в броне; несчастные же, мучительно недоумевающие братья найдут его голышом и с эрекцией. 

Достойная кончина для Чемпиона Первого, про себя вздохнул Корсвейн — было неразумно производить двусмысленные звуки.

Лев ждал и ждал молча.

Может быть, он отпустил бы того труса, который, не оборачиваясь, сбежал бы от неизвестности, но Корсвейн не хотел такого позора даже ценой жизни.

Он заставил руки оторвать неожиданно потяжелевшее тело от чёрной материи. Вытер окровавленный подбородок, сел, несмотря на вящий дискомфорт. Обернулся.

Лев сидел в позе, больше проходившей для трона, нежели для такой ситуации — с расправленными плечами, полностью игнорируя факт собственной наготы.  
Корсвейн не удивился бы, если бы столкнулся с гневом, но его встретили лишь отголоски глухого раздражения. Пронзительно-зелёные глаза Льва буравили пространство, две ярких вспышки на неподвижном лице. Больше маска из напряжённых мышц, чем лицо.

Стоит ли что-то говорить, подумал Корсвейн. Можно ли что-то сказать.

Лев холодно взглянул на него, словно наконец заметив движение, и Корсвейн ощутил на лбу капли холодной, липкой влаги.

Будущее вдруг оказалось прискорбно-ясным, хоть и не столь кровавым, как он сначала подумал. Одно, движение руки, один жест — и конец сцене.

Корсвейн пошевелился первым.

— Лев, — хрипло сказал он, и в зелёных, как безжалостные леса Калибана, глазах примарха плеснулось жесточайшее недоумение при виде протянутых рук, — позволь мне помочь.

Он рисковал. Глаза Льва опасно потемнели, но затем он едва заметно кивнул, и движение больше походило на реакцию зверя, разрешившего к себе приблизиться, но не ослабившего бдительности. 

Недовольство примарха всё ещё могло найти иной выход, более рациональный, но не менее губительный. Один жест, одно движение, которым он велит удалиться и тем самым обозначит чей-то закат в роли доверенного лица. Не за неудавшийся секс, но за неоправданные ожидания — пожалуй, вечный бич тех, кто окружал примарха Первого Легиона.

Корсвейн приблизился, неловко передвигая колени по шершавому материалу. Великолепные гиганты-примархи были тяжелы в близком общении, но это не было столь очевидным до необходимости шевелиться. 

Он не мог помочь снять душевное напряжение. Не мог притащить на аркане — право, убийственная шутка — Кёрза и тем самым дать Льву желанную возможность устроить поединок. Оставалось подумать об ином способе снять напряжение с тела.

Лев позволил ему расположиться у себя за спиной, позволил положить руки себе на плечи и ощутить упругую броню мышц под пальцами. 

Корсвейн выучился нехитрому способу ещё тогда, когда только примерил стихарь рекрута. В почти забытые времена, когда вчерашних калибанских мальчишек наконец признали пригодными и допустили к пересадке тех сложных органов, которые требовались для превращения в космодесантников. Самый примитивный массаж — именно это помогало снимать напряжение в неуклюже перестраивавшихся под программу телах, уже не человеческих, ещё не телах астартес, но при этом упрямо нывших, как ворчливый старый рыцарь.

Лев ни подо что не перестраивался. Если переходить к разряду измышлений, за которые примарх непременно бы разъярился, то Лев, напротив, отказывался перестраиваться, стремился отвергнуть, переиграть один из свершившихся моментов. И в то же время понимал, что это невозможно. Вероятно, именно это выводило его из себя так, что он не давал расслабиться ни единому мускулу и ни единому дюйму горячей кожи, которую Корсвейн старательно проминал ладонями и пальцами.

— Кор, — одёрнула его резкая реплика. Пальцы остановились: раздражение в голосе Льва грозило перерасти в гнев. — Ты думаешь, мне нужно это?

— Это уже пробовали? — бесстрастно уточнил Корсвейн. Лев повернул голову, полоснул его взглядом яркого глаза, видневшегося сквозь свесившиеся пряди волос .

— Продолжай, — бросил он, и сетка мышц под белой кожей натянулась ещё непреклоннее.

Борьба — не с противником, всего лишь с напряжением — вышла утомительной, и дело было не в усилиях. Лев не верил, отгородившись стеной молчания, и его тело приходилось переубеждать силой — сотнями движений осмелевших пальцев, сжимавших и мявших кожу и мышцы. Это мешало. Мешали и разъёмы для подключения, не давая использовать Корсвейну тыльную сторону ладоней. И не только они: тревожные мысли ушли, но в ноздри лез острый, раззадоривающий запах разгорячённых тел. Мнимое совершенство таяло, как мираж: глаз начал выхватывать тонкие нити шрамов на покрасневшей коже.

Корсвейн упустил момент, когда презрительно расправленные плечи немного опустились, а дыхание Льва стало глубже. Лев остановил его сам: молча повёл плечами, вынуждая отнять руки. Так же, без слов, повернулся и с ленивой грацией растянулся во весь рост на постаменте. 

Он знал: его волю поймут и выполнят. Корсвейн позволил себе коротко выдохнуть прежде, чем продолжить, но недолгого мгновения хватило, чтобы картина врезалась в сетчатку живого, не выбитого Кёрзом глаза. 

Чёрное и белое; прячущий секреты полумрак зала и пронзающий тьму блеск дюжин лезвий — лезвий оружия. Светлое тело на тёмном постаменте, как ещё один экспонат. Сильное, умное и смертельно своевольное оружие против врагов человечества.

Лев негромко фыркнул — на удачу, в звуке слышалось скорее веселье, нежели раздражение, — и Корсвейн опомнился.

Теперь было проще: тревожная, опасная неизвестность ушла, оставив его наедине с обретшим подобие равновесия примархом. И, в то же время теперь было сложнее. Он снова стал лишь верным вассалом, — Лев никогда не звал их сыновьями, в отличие от других примархов, — вассалом, стремящимся оказать помощь и не снискать гнева. 

Вассалом, но не партнёром. Угроза ушла и освободила место для похоти. Как иначе — под пальцами пылала кожа, столь не похожая на его собственную, не испещрённая разъёмами, покрытая испариной и ничем больше. Ему следовало сесть верхом — на распростёртое, почти беззащитное тело — чтобы охватить всю спину, но Корсвейн не мог себе этого позволить. Предпочитавший почтительное послушание Лев мог оскорбиться таким прикосновением. Корсвейн стиснул зубы, думая о том, куда и как быстро удалится, когда всё закончится. У него отчаянно стояло — так же отчаянно, как он желал снова оказаться участником того, что сам прервал.

Лев мерно дышал — прикрыв глаза, на время выйдя из круга неурядиц, предоставляя ему выполнять начатое. Мысленно выругавшись, Корсвейн решительно поставил на него одно колено — только одно, расширяя себе пространство и не давая поводов для ненужных мыслей. Лев пошевелился спустя несколько движений.

— Тебе не кажется, — мягко произнёс он, — что в последнее время ты слишком часто оказываешься на спинах у примархов?

— Пощади меня, — нервно рассмеялся Корсвейн; кожу под протезом неприятно закололо. — У меня остался только один глаз.

Лев ответил негромким смешком.

— Он заплатит по каждому из долгов, — с щедрой лёгкостью пообещал он, приподнялся на руке и, дав Корсвейну мгновение, чтобы отодвинуться, сел. С едва различимой полуулыбкой повёл плечами, к чему-то прислушался. Зелёные глаза неярко блестели, и Корсвейн не знал, что на уме у примарха. И сомневался, что за гранью материального отыщется демон, которому под силу заглянуть в этот тёмный лес.

Как бы то ни было, Лев был расслаблен и в хорошем расположении духа. Нет — взгляд Корсвейна опустился вниз, на пах, раньше, чем он запретил себе это делать — полностью расслаблен Лев всё ещё не был.

Корсвейн провёл языком по разбитым губам. Долг, стремление быть полезным, старание мыслить здраво и старание выйти без потерь, неутолённые желания собственного тела — всё это слишком тесно сплелось, чтобы было возможно вычленить то, что им двигало. Может, благоразумие: предложить выход лучше, чем давать — что за неудобное слово, разве Лев не возьмёт сам всё, чего захочет? — усугублять неудачу и внутренние повреждения. 

Может, глупое желание коснуться примарха ещё раз.

— Я могу закончить всё ртом, если ты хочешь.

Лев неопределённо свёл брови, всмотрелся, усмехнулся.

Раскусил.

— Будет вполне достаточно рук, — предложил — велел — он, и Корсвейн склонил голову в знак согласия.

Он придвинулся, досадуя, что не может обтереть слишком влажные ладони. Чёрный бархат обивки не подходил, только сально блестел под ними от слишком большого количества движений. Лев развёл ноги, подпуская ближе. Корсвейн обхватил пальцами горячий, пульсирующий член примарха. Заставил себя не присматриваться к пятнам на покрасневшей коже, которые оставило что-то алое.

Лев сумел сделать так, что их первый секс закончился кровью, мелькнула едкая мысль. Урвал первую кровь, как говорили на Калибане в человеческой жизни.

Корсвейн медленно провёл пальцами, упёрся ими в покрытый жёсткими светлыми волосами корень члена. В этот раз он твёрдо собирался услышать ото Льва хоть один удовлетворённый вздох.

Мысль исчезла, вытесненная чужим касанием. Корсвейн вздрогнул от неожиданности, ощутив прикосновение к собственному паху. Лев тоже не собирался сидеть с пустыми руками.

— Устроим небольшой поединок на мечах, — терпеливо дождавшись, пока он поднимет глаза, обезоруживающе улыбнулся Лев — так, словно не использовал тот же приём меньше часа назад. Так, словно кому-то могло прийти в голову сопротивляться, несмотря на это и то, что произошло.

— Для меня всё закончится очень быстро, — выдохнул Корсвейн: тело уже захлестнули предательские волны жара.

— Что ж, — в глазах Льва блеснули искры хищного веселья. — Мы добавим в поединок условие. Тот, кто продержится меньше, проиграл.

Корсвейну оставалось рассмеяться, но смех тут же перешёл в стон удовольствия — сверхчеловеческие пальцы пришли в движение.

***

Корсвейн ненавидел проигрывать — как мастер поединков, как амбициозный человек, как любой из тех, кто носил на броне крылатый меч Первого Легиона.

Но проиграть так — это был иной разговор. Изнемогая под настойчивыми прикосновениями и стараясь шевелить пальцами расторопнее. И одновременно — удержаться на грани оргазма, готового настигнуть и пригвоздить к чёрным теням, словно ещё один трофей.

Какая-то извращённая часть сознания Кросвейна намеренно заставляла его страдать, нашёптывая, что он должен и неспособен удовлетворить своего повелителя первым. Но даже это лишь распаляло и заставляло придвигаться ближе.

Лев хрипло дышал ему в лицо, изредка издавая низкий, почти беззвучный стон — Корсвейн едва не кончил тогда, когда наконец это расслышал. Лев был доволен — тем, как скользили по его набухшей плоти пальцы, так, что тоже подался навстречу. 

Их лица оказались достаточно близко — их лица не могли быть на одном уровне, Лев сам нагнулся к нему — и их губы встретились в яростном поцелуе. Нечестная игра — Лев завладел его ртом, прикусив протестующие губы, и пустил в дело самые концы ногтей. Острое ощущение оказалось последней каплей. Корсвейн усилием высвободил губы, опасаясь не совладать с собой. Тело скрутило сладостной опустошающей судорогой, вырвавшей из горла хриплый, торжествующий стон. Промежность увлажнилась, заливая семенем бархат, бёдра и руки не отнявшего их Льва.

Есть чем гордиться перед легионом — перепачкал руки примарху.

Тело отяжелело, поддаваясь ощущению ленивого удовлетворения. Корсвейн не мог позволить себе отдаться этому ощущению — губ ещё касалось чужое обжигающее дыхание. Он пошёл на дерзость, поцеловав Льва сам — то ли благодаря, то ли прося прощения за то, чего ещё не успел сделать, — и получил ответ.

Поверх забывших, что делать, пальцев легли липкие нетерпеливые ладони Льва, требуя двигаться быстрее. Его нетерпение передалось Корсвейну, расшевелив одуревшее от ощущений тело, подобно электрическому разряду. Корсвейн придвинулся ближе, дав волю окончательно осмелевшим рукам и губам. Среди бессвязных мыслей не было ни одной об осторожности. Лев хотел его прикосновений и позволял их, желая скорее достичь пика. Лев же награждал его редкими, негромкими стонами, пока огромное тело наконец не изогнулось дугой, а стон не перешёл в рык и пальцы не обожгло чужое семя.

Повисшая тишина была наполнена жаром доведённых до исступления тел и утомлёнными, удовлетворёнными выдохами. 

Корсвейн не помнил сам, зачем поднял глаза.

Лев не мог исчезнуть. Но перенасытившееся ощущениями сознание словно играло с Корсвейном злую шутку. Он не узнавал. Покрытое лёгкой испариной, расслабленное, красивое лицо напротив принадлежало кому-то более юному, не обременённому ношей.

Кому-то, кого он никогда не знал, шепнул рассудок. Корсвейн моргнул, и его окатило холодом и страхом — того, что Лев посмотрит на него в ответ. И поймёт.

Лев пошевелился — всё ещё беззаботный, но вспомнивший о присутствии человека. Их время вышло.

«Лютер где-то ошибся», — отчего-то подумал Корсвейн, не понимая сам, что именно хочет вменить в вину приёмному отцу Льва. Ему оставалось надеяться, что Лев не прочтёт эту мысль в его глазах. 

Лишь миг назад бывшие умиротворёнными изумрудные глаза взвесили и оценили его — словно взгляд зверя, обнаружившего что-то непонятное за завесой сумрака.

Лев склонил голову набок.

— Будет лучше, если ты сейчас уйдёшь, Кор, — негромко предложил он.

Корсвейн подался назад и подобрал одежду. Учтиво поклонился, когда ткань наконец скрыла его тело.

Лев пока ещё ждал, но Корсвейн не хотел ни видеть, ни присутствовать при том, что должно было произойти дальше.

Корсвейн знал: пройдут считанные мгновения, и это странное, чужое лицо исчезнет, сменившись лицом непоколебимого повелителя, лидера и воина.

Всё возвращается на круги своя, и Лев тоже вернётся в лес.


End file.
